So Utterson
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following So Utterson 17 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 3 years ago https://uploads.disquscdn.c... So how would you guys feel about an Utterson for tgs universe? I actually had an idea about maybe doing an Utterson and kinda maybe want to write it out if I ever get to it. I might NOT, like it's really unlikely AT THE MOMENT, but I figured i'd ask??? I might maybe on a slim chance...who knows? EDIT: So it seems at least a few people are interested! So It becomes a question of before or after the cameo. I do have a fleshed out idea of sorts, considering it's been on my mind for awhile. So should I start introducing him now or later? Also I'm curious to know how other people would see him fit in the TGS universe! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago We REALLY need an Utterson! 4 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago We need one! More puns for the world! 5 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I like Utterson! Just no Hyde puns from him. Everyone can make them except him XD 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 3 years ago Yeah, We do need an Utterson. I've been thinking about htis for awhile but never wnated to do it out of sheer anxiety. I know Sabrina said she'd have him as a cameo but I don't know if i should WAIT for that or just start now??? I suppose if I ever have a solid idea I'd make another post. 5 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold The Fox • 3 years ago That's a good idea actually. When Utterson got his cameo he also appears in the comment section and here in the rps. Makes sense. :D 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox SoljaGold • 3 years ago So then it becomes a question of showing all my tricks now and adapting it to the cameo, or wait for the cameo and restart... 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago YES! Do it! Please we need an utterson to complete this dynamic trio. 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago We could have a Utterson!!! *0* THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!! And if he's as sassy and ironic like some of the points in the book (the Hyde pun he makes) Lanyon could have some competition!!! 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago What competition? The battle of who can be the bigger worry-wort? Or is this the mythical shipping war I hear about? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 3 years ago I was thinking more along the lines of a sass war but those sound just as great! :D 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago A sass battle would be marvelous... 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 3 years ago Yes, Yes it would be. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Competition? I'll run him into the dirt without even breaking a sweat. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago XD Well...Yes but, if there's enough of a competition then we can start another betting pool! 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago He's welcome to try. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago I beg to differ! My son is an even match to a man such as yourself! •Share › − Avatar The Fox • 3 years ago So all of know, I'll be making an official Utterson concept post just we have a base of operations. any updates will be there when I put it up. so keep an eye out guys! It'll happen maybe with this week, 2-4 days maybe. depends if I don't anything getting in the way. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy